User talk:Shieldmaiden
Hi, welcome to Redwall Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Hollyfire53 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hollyfire53 (Talk) 18:53, 23 April 2009 Finally, some fan art, mate! Oh, and Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 20:58, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Meh, *shakes spoon threateningly* Nothing's horrible. Now, NO TALKING NEGATIVELY ON THIS WIKI!!!! Grr... Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:26, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Grr... ~Holly RE:Template I have the slightest idea. Working on figuring out the rest.--Kadrin Starfire Starfiiiiree!! 21:43, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Fine, terrible. And no, it does NOT make a diff to me. Yep, just under "books" in the character template, put, like Keyla, Martin the Warrior, Martin the Warrior 2- Return to Noonvale. You get the idea, right? Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 20:30, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Nice, matey, but what do you mean "loose ends"? Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 19:00, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Go for it, but only if I can help with the "loose ends" part. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 19:10, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Here goes... What happened to Bucko? Did he go back to his kingdom, or stay at Salamandastron (yah, that's an easy one!)? Yore fan-fic ties up many of MTW's loose ends (what happened to Brome? Keyla? Martin?), but I ferget- did ye mention Rowanoak at all? back to LB- Did Brocktree get married and have any kids? If so, did they become the next Lord/Lady? How old was he when he died? When did he die? How about Stonepaw's youth? MTW- Where did Rowanoak come from? Was she descended from a badger lord? Did she become the next badger lord? How did I do? Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 19:17, 30 April 2009 (UTC) You are now a rollbacker, matey! Enjoy! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 19:33, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, its nice to see you on here! P.s. been banned from Dev art by parents. Sambrook The Artist70px| I do commissions 4 free! 19:49, 4 May 2009 (UTC) *shrugs* I'm just as clueless as you! I'm guessing that it has something to do with editing but I'm not sure. It sounds important though! ;) --Verminfate 21:05, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! A Rollbacker is... Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 21:14, 4 May 2009 (UTC) err... lets say I hope you, like me, have an artists perspective. IT is not a childern's site, though you being female may be a plus, so I t shouldn't affect you, but the one thing that bothered them was my toung slipping and telling them that if your not careful you will find there is homosexual influence every where. And yes, there are many nude women on there. Now I will say something. they DO NOT allow porn on there, but there is some edgy content. Sambrook The Artist70px| I do commissions 4 free! 22:01, 4 May 2009 (UTC) hmm... just noticed. Ill, attempt to fix it later. Thanks for telling me! [[User:Sambrook the otter|Sambrook The Artist70px| I do commissions 4 free! 00:43, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Uhhhhhh? Let's see, ummmm? AoS, you didn't update that fer a little...I AM SO HAPPY!!!! MY OLDEST BROTHER IS HOME FROM THE ACADEMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But then he is going home tomorrow morning--[[User:Thel' Vomadore|Thel' Vomadore I was stripped of my rank, I am now the Arbiter! Unsung--Thel' Vomadore I was stripped of my rank, I am now the Arbiter! You don't happen to know what happenned to Hollyfire do you? Prard Grrr... 00:04, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Names after titles okay. :)--Verminfate Nobeast outfights Razgath the Mercenary! wait..... do I re-send the message?--Verminfate ok ah, alright. yeah, that's what I was thinking too about Reguba. ok, I was just thinking foxes cause they're the biggest vermin, but yeah, they are big chickens. lol. So we'll switch those two. And how about after Rylo and co. escape from the mouse tribe, and the mice send trackers after them, the trackers meet up with the vermin trackers who are also looking for Rylo, and they make a deal. Together they find them, and of course like all vermin, they betray and kill all of the mice trackers. Then they take Rylo and all that.--Verminfate oh, yeah, they could..... heehee.... they could also tell Zamphira about Rylo during one of her trance thingys.--Verminfate cause she's a seer.--Verminfate here's what we have so far Well we have the first chapter that I did (we can keep it or take it out) and we also have... RIP means that they die (besides villains of course) Known Goodbeasts *Rylo (mouse) *Rosily (mouse) *Cuffar (otter) *Reguba (squirrel)- He is the Squirrelking's brother; he goes out on vigilante missions often. RIP *Targon Streambattle (otter)- We need a personality for him. *Nylaia Streambattle (otter)-Hates vermin, as her parents were slain when she was young; she is the younger sister of Targon. *Squirrelking Raygal- Longs for peace, but he will fight if necessary Known Villains *Vordag the Scythe (stoat) *Zamphira the Seer (vixen) *We need captains for each vermin division. I have a some names, a few of which could be better... Known gray characters *The mouse tribe. We need a name for the leader. *Ashleg aka Karbrush the Loner RIP So Rylo and co. go down to Southsward were they find out about the war between Vordag and Castle Floret. They first meet Ashleg, but they don't know that he's a vermin. Then they find the mouse tribe of whom Rylo's family came from. They stay for awhile, but the mice want him to stay permanently, but they can't. (maybe Luke told him that he must save Castle Floret, and maybe the mouse tribe wants nothing to do with war, so Rylo can't lead them into battle.) So they escape, but the tribe sends trackers after them. Meanwhile, after a few short battles between the vermin and the defenders of Floret (Reguba, the Streambattles, etc.), and Vordag learns through Zamphira who the three Chosen Ones are, they capture Ashleg, then Nylaia (maybe during a skirmish). They are sent out looking for Rylo, and the vermin trackers meet up with the mice trackers. They make a deal that the mice will give the vermin anything they want if they let the tribe keep Rylo. Then when they meet up with Rylo and co. they capture Rylo and Rosily and Cuffar get away. Then the vermin kill all of the mice and take Rylo to Vordag. And Rylo is an ancestor of Matthias. That's all for set story line so far. Should Reguba die at the end or more in the middle? --Verminfate Ashleg stayed back at his house or whatever, he didn't go along with them. we could change that though. And maybe we could have an epilogue part that talks about Matthias being descended to Rylo.--Verminfate about the epilogue.... IDK, but we might come up with something. And the first chapter is on the Redwall wiki under 'Rylo's Journey'. And another thing, are we gonna make a new user blog to do the story on?--Verminfate okay, cool, that's fine! and that's fine too with explaining all that in Emanon. I give you permission to use and/or mention Rylo in that story. :)--Verminfate ok, sounds great! :) could I write the intro for Vordag? unless you wanted to....--Verminfate ok, thanks. :) your intro of Silvestra was really good.--Verminfate You're right... mayhaps I should only do that for the characters with alike names that have appearances in different stories? I had actually been thinking about that for a while. Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 14:34, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good to me... although you can delete if you want *wink* Shieldmaiden the Bureaucrat! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 23:02, July 5, 2010 (UTC) From now on, when you move a page, underneath the reason box is a checked box that says "Leave A Redirect Behind". Uncheck it, and you won't get a redirect ;) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:03, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Putting each wielder on the weapon's page would make the weapon's page rather large; a category would be best, I think. Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 19:02, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I try hard never to insist on anything. If we add like, say, Martin the Warrior to the "Swordbearers" page, then wouldn't we be forced to add the rest of the Redwall characters? I would say, only add the ones that are in our fanfics, but we come to the same problem. I know what you mean about the amount of characters in the category; how about only the characters that have that weapon as a main weapon? Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 00:26, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Stop it with the "if you insist" and "it's your call; your the admin", stuff. You are too, and I value your opinions :) I think only the characters with the sword as their main weapon should go on the Swordbearer page. But why don't we keep the categories for the characters that use the sword, but not as their main/only weapon? And, like on the Swordbearer page, why don't we only add the BJ characters if they're in a fanfic on this wiki? (Martin the Warrior would be fine, but, oh... some other character (XD) wouldn't) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 11:16, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty... go with the Sword idea... and thanks for the idea for my fanfic :) Love, love :) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 17:06, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I was just wondering when you'll update on The Siege. It's a really good story by the way. Princess9903 20:20, February 6, 2012 (UTC)Princess9903 You could give your opinion. It'll help, since I will eventually be writing a fanfiction. A little help I have a idea for a fan fiction story do you think I should write it or not? --Springbreeze Wildlough 06:29, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I-AM THAT IS 96 Nice to see you on here! Heh, got an email saying you deleted an image I uploaded for a fanfic a really long time ago. I don't mind, I essentially abandoned that fanfic, still though, it was really nostalgic. I haven't been active on either of the Redwall wikis in years. Anyways, nice to see some people from so long ago are still here! I used to really enjoy reading your fanfiction stories, that was almost 6 years ago now @_@ ~Prard'ras'kleoni Is a picture deletion needed? I put a picture in thinking it might describe Rainbow Caverns in Legend of the Green Arrow but I don't know. Can you delete it please? Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 00:17, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Where are you? been looking forward to the group call all week, I know it sucks we missed the group call on Wednesday, but now we missing it again, this really sucks you know? I don't think I be part of the group anymore, if we going to continue missing these group calls on Wednesdays and Saturdays. And when you do these group calls, I am not on and I miss it, which is kinda unfair to me, and very annoying, I don't own any Redwall books at all. well for the moment and wish I did. :( Nikolai Banks (talk) 02:22, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Skype group revival Just thought I'd come on and ask you, if you're interested in doing a skype group revival? I remembered we use to do that a lot in 2013 and 2014, but we stopped for a long time, so I prepose if you want to, if we all could revive the skype group? It would be cool to do that again. Nikolai Banks (talk) 00:26, May 27, 2016 (UTC) I miss the group calls we did. I was having fun with the Redwall readings. Do you think we could revive the skype group at some later date and do that again?Tiria Wildlough Owl Reception 14:04, August 7, 2016 (UTC)